How you get 'Savage Nymph'
by BlissyJen
Summary: It's somewhat AkuRoku BUT none of that, just 'i love you' but it's sad for all who like yaoi...i know there are many girls that can't help thinking anime guys with other guys is cute...some even like the sex. please, nothing like that here.


Angry footsteps were heard from the empty halls. The silence broken by the pacing in one direction and the hissing sparks of electricity. Demyx heard the noise and peeked out the door, and closed it quite quickly, seeing the only girl in the Organization to look so angry. His water conducted electricity, but Larxene was powerful, so he knew that it would conduct to him if he were to make her angry enough.

It was best to stay out of her way. Her bangs that looks strangely familiar to bug antennas really creeped him out. Next, the Graceful assassin was planting flowers in the garden, as he looked into a window, just in time to see sparks fly around it, and quickly past. All he did was shake his head and resumed planting his petunias. Xaldin had been walking towards the opposite direction, but even the wielder of wind and six lances, he was so frightened by the rage she carried, and he fled.

Larxene could outmatch almost any element. Water, by obvious reasoning. Flowers, for electricity could also create fire, why even Axel had a disadvantage on her. She could create the very element he has. Axel was in he room when he saw the door open. The rage of the electricity was more intense than lava at the moment, making Axel jump.

"What is it Larxene?" he asked, knowing quite well it was either being hit with a kunai in his crotch, jump out of the window and most likely killed, or he could try to talk his way out of it. Option C was the only option he had to avoid death. "You know full well 'what is it' Axel!" he rage was more intense. Axel always wondered how she could be more of a brute than men themselves.

He felt god damn lucky she didn't take over the Organization. "You slept with Roxas, didn't you? My room is right next to Roxas and WHAT did I hear for the entire fucking night? Moans, and Roxas yelling your name it is sick!" Larxene snapped. Axel made a mental note that angry women were more powerful than a cat being hit by an airplane. Actually, make those 7 airplanes.

"What's so wrong about it? Everyone in the Organization is gay, and you know it!" Axel literally screamed as he rolled out of the way, saving his crotch from the attack of the kunais. "Well I'm not! And I'm sick and tired of hearing such, such sickness!" Axel' flames were rising, from anger. "Well then get the hell out of here!" He snapped. "Why don't you? Run away with your little Roxas, but better yet, leave him alone!"

Axel looked hurt for someone without a heart, and glared at her as she continued. "He's a kind, you're most likely 24 and he's 16! Pedophile!" Axel threw a charkams at her, only to have it deflect by the strong electrical currents in the air. "Shut up Larxene! You don't know nothing you sadistic whore!" This snapped Larxene as a furious scream came from her.

Xemnas had heard the scream. Actually, no one would have been surprised if every world heard it. Xemnas put away Barbie and Stacy and walked out of his room, only to see the door electrocuted from Axel's room. "…Yeah, okay. One less member won't worry me." He thought, going back in his room and locked it, playing with his 'best friends' again.

Roxas was sick that day but that scream could be enough to wake Xigbar and Saix from their beauty sleep as he got out of bed. "Axel!" he said in his uke-like voice, getting out of bed, and having forgotten about the fever and the fact that he was half naked, since he had no time to change his clothes, ran out and towards Axel's door.

Roxas reachd the door as the door was flown opened and Axel slammed again the wall, held up by electrical waves, being literally shocked to death. "Larxene stop hurting Axel!" Roxas said as she spat. "Hey kid, I'm just a little worried about you. I shouldn't be, but I am." Roxas looked at Axel. "How is this being 'worried'? Axel may be older, but I still love him! Let him go!"

Larxene hissed and let go of Axel, but returned the favor by throwing a kunai in Roxas's non-existing heart. "Ahh!" he said as he fell down. "Roxas!" Axel called, but he was too weak. "Hmph." Larxene said and excused herself as she walked away from the scene.

This was how Larxene got her name 'Savage Nymph'. No one knew if the Nymph meant a 'beautiful and graceful young lady', which many doubted, but the young of an insect that doesn't go through complete change like a butterfly. But savage, everyone knew that. She left the two lovers to die, both by her own hand.


End file.
